Season Three
3.01: Sunset. ' Following the shocking revelation at the end of the second season that the celebrity kidnapper was actually Callum's long-lost cousin, he vanishes in the dead of night and goes on a journey of self-discovery. (Aka, hookers and cocaine and vodka in a shady bar somewhere in the slum of California, but to each their own.) ''Original Air Date: June 5th 2013. '3.02: They Always Say Third Seasons Are The Best! ' Upon returning from his "Journey," Callum returns home to find that his home... isn't his home anymore. It turns out that while he had been kidnapped his estate hadn't paid the mortgage on the mansion, so now he's homeless! So when Callum discovers that the same thing has happened to Alexx, Lindsay Lohan and Emilie de Ravin, there's only one thing left for the foursome to do: Go house hunting! Original Air Date: June 11th 2013. '3.03: Spritz Up The Chateau. ' After saving themselves from being homeless, Callum, Alexx, Lindsay Lohan and Emilie de Ravin find themselves living in a beautiful chateau on the coast of British Columbia. Things are finally good in their lives again... that is, until their first night in their new home. In the early hours of the morning the ceiling explodes and an unexpected visitor arrives. (This marks the first appearance of the alien prince Gemmite since the first season episode "What Happens In Space...") Original Air Date: June 20th 2013. '''3.04: You Won't Get Away With This, Spaceman! Gemmite has returned to Earth and holds Callum and his roommates hostage in their chateau home. He reveals that he thought their break up would blow over, but upon realizing that it was truly over, he decided that he would get Callum back by any means. Even force. But all bets are off when Gemmite's parents come after to him in an attempt to save their son from the likes of "Earth scum." Original Air Date: June 21st 2013. 3.05: Single Ladies. With Gemmite being dragged off back to Mars by his parents, Callum once again embraces single life. In an attempt to change that, however, Lindsay Lohan and Emilie de Ravin plan a girls night out at all the celebrity hot spots! Original Air Date: June 27th 2013. 3.06: The Tropical Biopical. Lindsay Lohan and Callum are contacted to star in the biopic of a long-lost explorer from the 1800's or something. Small roles, but important ones. The two are whisked away to the Amazon Rainforest, the main location of the film. Original Air Date: July 3rd 2013. 3.07: Br0k3 @$ $h!t. Alexx and Callum are just minding their own business in a Japanese Bar when they are approached by Japanese Television executives. They are offered a million dollars each if they play their brand new game show "Br0k3 @$ $h!t," in which the contestants try and give make overs to the homeless with absolutely no budget. Original Air Date: July 13th 2013. 3.08: Solitude. Callum returns to the British Columbian chateau to discover that Lindsay Lohan and Emilie de Ravin are off shooting new films. Alexx remained behind in Japan to play another round of "Br0k3 @$ $h!t." This means that Callum is alone, in the gigantic home, for the first time ever. How ever will he cope? Original Air Date: July 15th 2013. 3.09: A Little Green and Peaky. (Part I) Callum has come down the flu, which causes friction between the four roommates as it means he can't attend the celebrity-only Green Day concert when the other three have no intentions of missing it. Original Air Date: July 24th 2013. 3.10: I Don't Care, I Don't Care, I Don't Care. (Part II) Tensions continue to rise at Callum and his three roommates begin to argue more and more. Callum is scorned over their going to the Green Day concert without him and Lindsay Lohan, Emilie de Ravin, and Alexx are all getting fed up with things a bit too Callum-oriented. Original Air Date: July 26th 2013. 3.11: Tales From Another Broken Home. (Part III) Accusations fly and friendships are torn apart. Lindsay Lohan and Emilie de Ravin give notice that they'll be moving out after a gigantic fight with Callum, and Callum's friendship with Alexx is strained when Callum discovers that Alexx has been in talks with the television producers about getting his own show. Original Air Date: July 30th 2013. 3.12: A Family Affair. Callum, fed up with his home life, finds solace at the hotel his parents are staying at while their house is fumigated. There he reconnects with family and learns a valuable lesson about friendship and modesty. Callum is forced to make a decision that will change his life once again, but will it be for the better or the worse? Original Air Date: August 1st 2013. 3.13: Separate Ways. Callum gathers Alexx, Lindsay Lohan and Emilie de Ravin together at their chateau home. This entire episodes features them in the same room, fighting out their demons and problems with one another. At the end, Callum reveals the decision he made while at his parent's house: While he loves them all to death, living together has torn them apart. And the only way he can save their friendship now is if he, too, moves out. Original Air Date: August 4th 2013. 3.14: Cardboard Boxes And Unicorn Tears. Moving Day is a three days off, and Callum and his roommates share some very emotional times as their time living together slowly but surely comes to an end. Also Alexx has some news that may rock the boat once again... Original Air Date: August 17th 2013. 3.15: Bon Voyage, Dearest Mine! Moving Day is here! Callum, Lindsay Lohan, Alexx, and Emilie de Ravin spend their last day together in their empty chateau home. Tears are shed, memories are shared, and it's a very emotional day all around. But as the day slowly comes to an end, things take an even more sad turn as Callum has to say one goodbye he never thought he'd have to make: One to Alexx, who revealed at the end of the previous that he was leaving Living Callum to star in his own reality show "A Unicorn Named Alexx." How will Callum ever draw up the emotional will to say goodbye to his closest and most dearest friend? (This episode marks the final appearance of Alexx Hiotis in a recurring role.) Original Air Date: August 20th 2013.